Book
''Book Catalogue o' Fun'' Courtney wakes up and sees Duncan chewing on a toy that DJ sleeps with. She gasped and said eew and then rand to the wash rooms. Tyler walked out and greeted Duncan and Duncan turned and ignored him. In the Confessional: Tyler wondered why Duncan was ignoring him. Izzy awoken and began to annoy Courtney and Bridgette. Chris said everyone was going into a book and had to try to get back. Owen told DJ that this is a challenge that will take about 5 seconds and Ezekiel corrected him by stating the challenge was life threatening. Everyone went into the book and Lindsay said she was afraid of paper being bigger than her. Eva then said for everyone to continue, while she finds a way out.Tyler said to Duncan and Owen that they should form an alliance and Owen had a quick reaction to that. He punched Tyler in the arm and kept walking and talked to DJ. Duncan laughed and helped him up. Lindsay yelled at Duncan for pushing Tyler but Tyler sad that he only helped him up and then Duncan gave Lindsay a noogie. Ezekiel asked where the holes could be and then he slipped and wounded up getting invincibility for getting out first. Eva shouted and said she's halfway done. DJ told Owen that he should walk fast and then Courtney scared both of thm and only DJ fell out. Bridgette didn't like what Courtney did and screamed and then everyone looked at her. Courtney wondered what's wrong and then ran to the woods where she got out. LIndsay begun to got scared and soon Tyler thought they should've booked it. Owen yelled in fear and hung on to Izzy where Izzy found a way and gloated. She then kissed Owen and jumped and was free. Then Bridgette noticed that she already was out. Owen soon went crazy and Tyler retaliated by smacking him in the face. Eva got scared and Lindsay. Duncan rolled his eyes and then found an escape pod where Owen and him escaped cheering for each other as they are safe. Tyler then screamed and found two pods where he pushed Lindsay in and Lindsay got depressed and wished Tyler farewell and put Eva in her pod. Soon Tyler was the only one left and he broke his foot when a tree fell on him. He then fell into a pod and escaped. Ezekiel clapped and was happy that Tyler made it out. Then Chris said Chef will be giving the marshmellows. At the Marshmellow ceremony Chris found out that Eva, Courtney, and Duncan voted Tyler off. Lindsay, and Bridgette voted Duncan off. DJ, and Owen voted Courtney. Ezekiel and Tyler chose Eva. The marshmellows went to Lindsay, Owen, Ezekiel, DJ, Courtney, Izzy, Bridgette, and Eva. The final two were Duncan and Tyler. Lindsay was certain that Duncan was out but he got the last marshmellow meaning that Tyler is going home. Tyler was sad and fist bumbed DJ, Ezekiel, and Owen. He said bye to Duncan, kissed Lindsay and then glared at Bridgette. In the Confessional: Tyler said it was up to Owen to get Bridgette out. Bridgette seemed scared and then quickly told Lindsay that Duncan needed to get out now. Lindsay agreed and told Izzy to join them. Then Izzy said she is forming an alliance with someone and that's when everyone went to bed. Courtney in her sleep remembers when Bridgette and her ate 5 ice cream sandwhiches. ''Second Heading'' Season 1, Episode 18 Episode Guide "One's a Crowd" "Trusting a Snake"